Picture My Past
by messie2624
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Bart did manage to take some things with him to the past. Wally/Bart bonding


**A/N: Hello everyone! I noticed a lack of bonding moments between Wally and Bart bonding moments in YJ so I wrote one. Enjoy! Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ. **

**_italics_****: something written **

* * *

><p>Wally West was not what anyone would call happy camper. His girlfriend had just "died" and now he was being forced to watch his hyperactive cousin, Bart Allen, for a week. He really didn't trust Bart. He didn't buy all this "tourist from the future" crap. The doorbell rang. He was here. Wally sighed. He really didn't need this right now.<p>

Wally got up and opened to the door to reveal a smiling speedster. Bart was dressed in his usual attire. He had small backpack and carried a shoebox under his arm. "Hi, Wally!"

"Hey, Bart," Wally frowned slightly. "Uhh, where's the rest your stuff?"

"This is it," Bart gestured to the backpack. "Everything I need is in here."

"Okay, then, come on in."

Bart walked in and looked around. "Nice place."

"Thanks. Come on, I'll show you where you're staying."

Bart nodded and followed his cousin down the hall. Wally led him to the guest room. It was a small bedroom with a desk and a twin-sized bed.

"I know it's not much but—" Wally started but stopped when he saw the look of awe on his face. "Uhh, Bart?"

Bart snapped out of his daze. "What? Oh, yeah. The room's great, Wally. Thanks for letting me crash here,"

Wally let a small smile graze his face. "It's fine. Listen, I got late classes tonight so, you can raid the fridge. Just leave stuff for me okay?"

Bart nodded.

"And try not to touch anything. I gotta go or I'll be late. Will you be okay by yourself for a few hours?"

Bart nodded again.

"Great. I'll be back soon," and with that Wally left for his classes.

Bart let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. He looked around the room and smiled. "This is great," he said as he started to unpack.

* * *

><p>It was late when Wally finally came home. "Bart?" he called out. No response. Wally tried again. "Bart?" he called a little louder. "Now where could he have possibly gone?" he muttered. He walked down to the guest room and turned on the light. Bart wasn't in there. The only things Wally saw in the room were Bart's backpack and shoebox. Why on Earth would Bart bring a shoebox? he thought. He sat down on the bed, put the shoebox on his lap, and opened it. There were... pictures inside. Wally took one out and looked at it. It was a picture of four boys each with black hair and blue eyes. The oldest looked a lot like Nightwing. He was smiling and pulling in the others into a hug. Two of them looked less happy to be there with the third (who looked a lot like Robin) had an amused smile, like he was thinking that he should just go with it. Wally turned it over. He recognized Alfred's handwriting: <em>The young masters Richard, Jason, Timothy, and Damian. 2022.<em> The next picture was of a red-headed girl riding piggyback of a black-haired boy. They were both smiling and laughing. The back read: _Jai and Irey. Age 16_. The next had a small kid who was obviously Bart and next to him was a man he didn't recognize. _Bart and Max Mercury_. Wally shuffled through the rest of the pictures. There was a new Green Lantern: _Kyle Rayner_. Barbara Gordon (in a wheelchair!) with a dark-haired and a blonde girl: _The three Batgirls: Babs, Cass, and Steph_. Roy and a small girl: _Roy and Lia_n. There was an _Eddie and Rose,_ _Cassie and Donna,_ and _Zachary Zatara_. Wally soon got lost looking through the picture. He didn't even look up when Bart came to the door five minutes later.

"Wally?" Bart almost sounded betrayed. "What are you doing?"

Wally's head snapped up at the voice. "Bart! I, uhh. I didn't realize you were standing there! Where were you anyway?"

Bart crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway. "Nightwing called. Told me to move my time machine. Why are you looking through my stuff?"

The older speedster rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm, well, um, you see, uhh," Wally stuttered, "I just wanted to see what you had in the box!"

Bart didn't say anything.

Wally glanced over the pictures he had in his hand. "Bart, where did you get these?"

Bart shrugged. "Oh, here and there. Some of them I scavenged and some were gifts."

An awkward moment of silence hung between them before Wally had a brilliant idea. "So, Bart," Wally began. "I'm sure Arty had some spare photo albums laying around, so why don't we put these in a book? It'll be easier to look at them."

Bart's eyes widened. "You mean that?"

"Yeah."

Bart's face brightened. "Really? That would be totally crash!" He zoomed over a hugged Wally, and Wally couldn't help but smile and return the hug. "Thanks Wally!"

They spent the rest of the evening putting the book together. Bart told Wally stories of the pictures, without revealing too many spoilers, of course. They laughed and talked all evening, and Wally actually enjoyed the younger speedsters company, but something was tugging on the back of his mind. Something he just had to ask.

"Bart?"

"Yeah, Wally?"

"Does everything turn out all right in the end?"

Bart gave Wally a knowing smirk. He quickly pointed to the picture of a girl dressed head-to-toe in purple– no, sorry, _eggplant_. The younger speedster whispered "Spoilers," and shut the book.


End file.
